


Couldn't Pay Me To Go

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: For the Fluff Friday tumblr prompts sleep/paycheck





	Couldn't Pay Me To Go

“Sakura.” He was trying to sound stern.

“Noooo…” Pink hair was all that was visible to him, her face buried in his chest. 

“Sakura you have to let me up.” 

“But I’m comfy.” She was pouting now; he could tell by the sound. Despite himself, he smiled. 

“I need to get to the bank. If I don’t get my paycheck in today we won’t have enough for the bills this month.” He ran a hand through her cotton candy tresses. “I like cuddling but I also like having a roof over our head while we do it.”

Sakura’s hand reached up towards his face, feeling around blindly until she had located his lips so she could press a finger against them. 

“Shhh,” she whispered. “No talking. I’ve fallen asleep.” 

She didn’t seem very perturbed by the way his chuckles made her head bounce up and down. He wrapped both arms around her and squeezed, rolling the two of them to the side. She grumbled and held on to his shirt with both fists, determined to keep him there with her. Kakashi kissed the top of her head.

“Just a quick trip to the bank,” he promised. “Then right back home to you.”

Finally Sakura peeked up at him, her green eyes shining and a smile painted across her lips. His heart thumped against his ribs. Would he ever stop feeling so lucky to have found this woman?

“You always come right back home to me,” she allowed. He nodded because it was true. He came home to her from two tours in Afghanistan. He came home to her from months of therapy when he was learning how to function with PTSD. Now he came home to her every day from a quiet job teaching PE at the local high school. 

When he pressed on the back of her head, Sakura let him draw her to him and met him in a soft, loving kiss. He felt her clutching his shirt again as if afraid to let go, then her grip loosened and she pulled away. 

“Be fast?” she asked. 

“Maa, you know how I like to take my time.” With a nuzzle to the cheek he peeled himself reluctantly from the bed. She was already halfway to dreamland as he was pulling on a pair of jeans but he heard her mumbling to herself. 

“I know, but you’re worth the wait.” 

Kakashi smiled and took a moment to memorize her for the hundredth time. Maybe today he could hurry a little.


End file.
